Demonic Lust
by DeFEcToR115
Summary: This is a story or series about what a mischievous kistune's prank cause unlikely love to flourish throughout Konohana no Saito watch as what started out as vengeful prank turns into an adventure. please have a brain when you see lust expect that the story will have a a few of those Fruits that life gives you. Check profile for more information also I need a Beta reader asap


Kyuubi's Vengeance

**Demon/talking**

_Thinking_

Regular speech

Naruto's age: 17

Kushina's age 32

This story takes place before Pein

My First lemon I just wanted to share what came to mind I accept constructive criticism and if you just wanna be an asshole you can just go F&amp;*? Yourself please forgive my grammerical errors I looked of five time and made a few corrections best I could do 

Miraculously Kushina Uzumaki had survived the Kyuubi no Kitsunes attack caused by the evil master mind Madara Uchiha. Kushina raised and trained her son into the proper young man he was today. Over all life was tranquil that would when a certain mischievous Kitsune sealed inside young Naruto Uzumaki decided to get her revenge for the years she had spent cooped up sealed inside two Uzumaki females and now for the past seventeen years she was sealed inside the mongrel Uzumaki.

In Mind-scape

"**Perfect Now to activate all the many modifications I've made"** a deep voice rung out from inside the red bared cage followed by a massive canine fanged grin. The Kitsune surged an undetectable amount of demonic chakra through Naruto's body

Outside world

"Naruto get your ass down her for breakfast!" Kushina yelled up the stair well of the main house of the compound. "coming Oka san" Naruto replied groggily as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mom stood near the kitchen sink sipping coffee and was staring out the window. From Naruto's point of view his mother red hair appeared to be glowing in the dawn sunlight. Naruto grabbed the still steaming kettle from the stove which was opposite from where Kushina was standing in the twelve by forty-eight foot kitchen. Naruto reached into the cupboard and fished out a cup of instant miso ramen which he then peeled back the lid, added the broth and dehydrated vegetable packets, and then filled the cup half way up with the remaining hot water from the kettle then Naruto turned around to wish his mother good morning

"Good Mornin…." Naruto stopped and gulped as he suddenly felt something click in his head and he instantly began to see his mom in a new way as he took in her current appearance.

Kushina was wearing her usual morning attire a pink bathrobe which did wonder for her figure, showing off her forty-two d cupped breasts which from the view Naruto's he could see she was also wearing a black lacy bra. Her hip size was twenty-five and waist was thirty-five, and stood at 5 foot 4.

The bathrobe came down to cover enough of her lower regions so that she could stroll around in the house and not flash her son a peek at her crotch area. Kushina had nice smooth sour cream whit legs that glistened in the right lighting.

Covering her toes current where a pair of fuzzy house slippers. Naruto to noticed something different about her and realized that she must have done her nails earlier this morning because her nails where covered in midnight black nail polish.

Kushina felt something what off with her son gaze and tried to break the silence with a joke "Yattta stop undressing me with you eye's" cried out playfully. Naruto was jumped as he had been broken out of his momentary daze. "I wasn't" Naruto stated trying to mask his embarrassment.

Mindscape

"**Yes it's working now to kick it up a notch"** the deep voice sounded out again from inside the cage sending another small chakra surge through Naruto's system. "**now for the pheromones to take action which will cause that poor Kushina to react since she's female and because of the residual chakra of mine still in her system will cause her to frenzy and the best part is the other effect of these pheromones about to be released. Which will cause her to instantly ovulate and cause any contraceptive justu do the complete opposite." **The deep voice Monologue.

Outside

After an awkward silence Naruto grabbed his now cooked cup of instant ramen and a set of disposable chopsticks and hurried out of the kitchen passing in front of Kushina as he went into the dining area to take seat at the table completely oblivious to the events he just set in motion.

When he passed by Kushina she had at that moment inhaled a lung full of a what smelled like her most favorite aroma which was the smell of the sea instantly after that she froze and a warmth began to spread throughout her body starting from her chest, to her stomach , and her groin.

The mug Kushina was sipping coffee from slipped from her grasp and shattered on impact on the tile floored kitchen startling Naruto who soon made hurried over to were Kushina was standing. Naruto noticed that Kushina's eyes were glossy as if staring lost staring far off in the distance also the Her Cheeks where red.

Mindscape

"**Now on to phase three the Imprinting, all the runt has to do now is touch her and my residual chakra and his current chakra will react sending Kushina into insatiable lust which will only be that can only be satisfied by the runt "** the voice cackled

Outside

"Oka-san are you okay do you have a fever?" Naruto asked worried but he got no response; Naruto placed he left palm on his forehead and placed his right palm on Kushina's head. Suddenly as soon as his right hand touched Kushina's head a switch flipped. Kushina's eyes switched from being glossy to silt. In an instant Naruto found himself on his ass in the dining room Kushina had thrown him and began approaching him slowly it was like predator stalking up on its prey and was sexily swaying her ass from side to side.

Naruto still on his ass crawled scared as he didn't know what Kushina was going to do. "tsk" Kushina clicked her tongue "You're not going anywhere N-ar-u-to". Kushina seductively whisper and Naruto Gulped as he watch Kushina run through an unfamiliar set of hands signs before she called out** Ketsugo no Rensa justu (Chains of binding)**

Suddenly blue chains shot out from underneath Naruto and snaked around his arms binding them together. Next Kushina Picked up on of the disposable chopsticks that Naruto was plan to eat his breakfast with Kushina then channel chakra into the wooden stick strengthening and proceeded to throw it like a senbon in between the links of the chain justu effectively pinning Naruto's arms in place.

Kushina pounced and now was standing above Naruto, and in the blink of an eye she grasp his stripped pajama pants and boxer short and tore them right off. By the way she was standing Naruto had a clear view of her black lacy panties. Which Kushina knew he was staring and walked over to his feet where she began her tease.

She sensually removing robe letting it fall to her elbows then would raise it back. Next she bit the left cuff of her robes sleeve and took her arm out, and proceeded to do the same with the right. Next she let the robe fall to a crumble around her ankles. By now Naruto was semi hard, now Kushina slowly ran her hands down her sides coming to a halt at her panties were slowly dragged them from her hips her ankles, where she stepped out of her fuzzy slipped revealing her what her feet looked like they where skinny not boney, the soles of her feet had the perfect slight arch to them and had a light pinkish hue, her toes where all perfect all the right nail length and each had glistening midnight black polish.

Naruto was about demi hard on "Such a naughty boy turned on by your okasan's feet" Kushina seductively teased before bending over grasping her panties balling them up, she then forced the balled panties into Naruto's mouth.

Kushina then made her way in to the kitchen fetching something from the cupboards and returned to where Naruto was pinned with a bottle of olive oil and pulled a chair from the dinning room table and kicked Naruto's legs apart and position the chair so she'd be facing him. Kushina massaged her feet so they were nice and slick.

Kushina began massaging Naruto's cock with her right foot rubbing up and down, muffled moans began from Naruto as he enjoyed the wonders his okasan was working on his cock with her feet. Kushina began switching it up from on one foot to the other to both. She was staring in amazement that he was a whole whopping nine in a half long and about two and half fingers in girth. Kushina felt herself becoming moist and had already tossed her bra off revealing glass cutter Yumi Type Nipples, and she was squeezing her left tit and rubbing away at her clit but was find it wasn't helping so moving from the chair stopping the massage, removed the her drool soaked panties from Naruto's mouth.

Kushina now had her majestic pink pussy and plum ass in Naruto's face and gave him a single Command "LICK NOW" which he obeyed but as soon as Naruto's tongue flicked Kushina's clitoris it sent jolts of immense pleasure through Kushina. "eeeeeiiiyaH" she screamed out sensually

As the Pheromones and Chakra reaction had increased her pleasure sensory nerves

Kushina was pumping Naruto shaft with her hands but would stop as soon as she felt any internal movement in Naruto cock she wasn't going to waste the massive load she could sense inside him with foreplay she'd done enough and she that her control was slipping as her body was craving screaming for her realise the seed that only her son could give her.

"Okasan why are you fucking me?" Naruto spoke out clueless he didn't because he's always had a thing for her and today it clicked in Kushina's eyes soften

"Naru-kun haven't enjoy womanly pleasure for so long and I think that a meddlesome Kitsune has something to with, but shhhh let the problems come later and let's just enjoy this" she said softly "my control is slipping" She stated as her pupils silted again.

Kushina position her pussy above Naruto cock and lowered herself, as her folds parted for Naruto's meat pole a lewd noise emitted from their connection.

"OH FUCK YOUR COCK IS STREACHING ME SOOO GOOOD" Kushina scream as she impaled herself on Naruto cock.

"Oh Kami your pussy is feels so fucking tight a I can feel every single bump and fold if inside you" Naruto cried out as a stream of drool ran down from his mouth down his cheek and onto the floor.

Mindscape

"**Now for the fourth and fifth phase Operation Kits and mating mark" **the deep voice rang out as the send a larger demoic chakra surge "that should take care of genetic deficiency

Outside

"alrighty time for the contraceptive jutsu" Kushina said as she to pause from riding the meat pole she ran through three hand signs and the tips index and middle finger of her right hand she drew a circle with a star in the center which flash red and disappeared.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Naruto as curiously "I don't know" Kushina reply as she had begun riding him again.

Suddenly Naruto's irises turned crimson and in a flash Naruto had shattered the justu binding him. Naruto's nails grew to claws and his Canine teeth elongated. Kushina had stop her ride once again this time in shock her jutsu was unbreakable she gasp as she felt a sharp pain in her neck and realised that she had been bit by Naruto. The pain had subsided sooner than it should have and was replaced with pleasure as Naruto was licking where he had bit her.

Suddenly a charka surged through her causing her Canine teeth to do the same and mirrored what Naruto did.

As quickly as the feature appear they disappeared. Naruto pulled out of Kushina she groan in dissatisfaction

And she could only watch in as Naruto did he signature cross hand sign and scream

Kage Bushin no Jutsu, and the room was filled with smoke which quickly cleared revealing ten clones each with raging hard-ons

"Doggy position boys" Naruto called out to his clones. The clones soon positioned Kushina the way the original demanded. Quickly the original Naruto plowed downward at the right angle hitting Kushina in a spot that felt spongey and he continued to pile drive Kushina, who lost all strength as her legs began shaking and her toes curled, "Nnnn arrru tt Oooooooooo

her eyes rolled up in pleasure as tongue dangle out of her mouth and the only noise she could make where moans of bliss she was riding cloud nine

Hugh….ahhhh ….ahhh .ohhhhhh yattaaaaa" where the only noise she could muster

Finally the pressure began building in his urethra

"OH FUCK Gunna cum!" Naruto shouted before blowing his load deep inside Kushina. This load was huge it was a three week no masturbation build up that the kyuubi had alter to make him ultra-potent.

Naruto now needing to catch his breath set his ten clone to have some fun. One of the clone impaled the now cloudy liquid leaking pussy of Kushina and began pile driving one another clone plunged its way into Kushina anus which made Kushina arched her back in pleasure and pain she could no longer tell the difference but due to the tightness of her ass it cause clone to dispel

Mindscape

"**Ohh yaaaaahhhhh right there thats theee right fuckiing spot**" a Femine moan voice screamed from behind the cage. Instead of a massive tooth grinning canine face was a women who looked to be like Kushina's twin except she had fox ears that protruded from top of her head and nine tail which three of them pump in and out of her ass, she had one of her hands vigorously playing with and in her cookie jar

Outside roughly and hour later

Kushina lay in a mess of sticky stinking semen which glazed her as half the clone decided to go blow their load as a gang bukkake before dispelling. Kushina just laid there panting recover from the best sex she'd ever experience.

Naruto walked over scooped up his mother now turned mate for life gently bridal style and made his way to the Compound's hot spring bath

"I hope you know that was for your excessive teasing Shina-Koi"

**The end**

AN

Now for some of you read no I'm not Fucked in the head Kushina is number two one the list hottest anime character of all time. Depending of the Review and views I get I might Make a series Demonic Lust Clan Restoration

maybe next Deflowering the Flower Girl


End file.
